In This Broken World
by CrafterLegend12
Summary: He's been beaten and abused all his life. She lost her arm in a tragic event and has been haunted by it ever since. Will Mercury Black and Yang Xiao Long be able to find comfort in each other in this broken world?
1. The Wounds of Hate

**Salutations!**

So I haven't been on in a while. However, I'm back for a bit. Life's been crazy lately. Stuff happened and I ended up being on edge and now I can't seem to stay happy all the time. Anyway, hope you all are going to enjoy this, and are enjoying my other stories!

Here's a new one for y'all!

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC CONTENT! IF YOU ARE SNESITIVE TO ANYTHING INVOLVING ABUSE, TAKE CAUTION WHEN READING!**

 ** _Chapter One:_** ** _The Wounds of Hate_**

"Dad, please stop..." The room was spinning as Mercury Black looked up at the man towering over him. In his right hand, the man had a bottle of whiskey. He was glaring at Mercury with gray eyes that were colder than the Arctic, and filled with enough hate to fill Remnant five times over.

Mercury was covered in cuts and bruises. His right eye was swollen almost completely shut, covered by swollen, purple-blue flesh. Each eye had a smaller bruise underneath it, creating the effect of shadows under his eyes.

A small amount of blood ran put of one of the corners of his mouth and down his chin, leaving a crimson streak on his face.

The bottom of his shirt was ripped slightly, exposing a small section of his abdomen, where large bruises clearly showed the patterns of boot prints. The torn and tattered end of the plain gray shirt had a few blood stains on it, where Mercury's father, Marcus Black, had kicked him with enough force to break the skin.

Mercury was curled up in a corner while his father was beating him. Every night Marcus would come home drunk and would become aggressive against Mercury, speaking of how Mercury had "ruined his life" and was "nothing more than a nuisance."

Mercury was all too used to the pain of being beaten, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt still. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain, as he received another hard kick to the stomach. "You sick bastard!" Marcus yelled before kicking him again. "Get up and fight like a man!" Marcus then gulped down the rest of the whiskey, before proceeding to beat Mercury with it.

Tears were stinging the back of Mercury's eyes. He tried not to cry, because he knew that this would only result in his father becoming more violent. Marcus then hit him in the stomach with the bottle, causing Mercury to throw up. All that came up was a horrible mixture of bole and blood that stung Mercury's throat.

Marcus was laughing maniacally. He was clearly enjoying watching his only son - his only child - suffer, while he got all of his stress and anger out of his system. Clearly Marcus didn't want the boy dead, but he sure as hell wanted him to suffer. Marcus always told Mercury that he was a disappointment to him, and was never good enough for anything.

After almost an hour of receiving these violent blows, Mercury was given one last kick to the head, not knocking him unconscious, but merely leaving him more dazed and disoriented. Once his father left the room and went to sleep, Mercury tried to get up. However, he fell down again.

He sat up against the wall, his eyes shut tightly, his teeth clenched from the severe pain he was experiencing. As often as he received these violent, painful beatings - that being every day - he still couldn't handle them at times.

A tear rolled down his cheek, taking on a translucent, light crimson shade as it passed over one of the wounds on his face. It stung like the sting of a hornet, but he didn't care.

Mercury took in a deep breath and looked up at a small blood stain on the wall and sighed. He had stopped crying, but he still felt the pain. After several minutes, he got up.

He silently crept down the hallway leading to the front door of his house. It wasn't a very long hallway, but it took a while to reach the door, as he knew he would receive another beating if he woke his father up.

The dark, wooden floor creaked slightly beneath his feet, and his heart stopped when he heard a slight stir from his father's bedroom. After he heard his father start snoring again, Mercury let out a breath that he didn't realize he was actually holding in.

He quickened his pace slightly, and eventually reached the door. When he got his hand on the shiny, golden doorknob, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to find his father standing behind him. "And just where do you think you're going you little brat?" Marcus said. Mercury noticed a dim shimmer in his father's free hand.

A knife.

Mercury pushed his father's hand off of his shoulder and swung the door open, before bolting out. Despite the painful wounds on his knees, covered by bloodstained bandages, Mercury didn't stop running.

Suddenly, he got shoved to the ground. His father stood over him, ready to drive the serrated blade into Mercury's heart. As he swung the blade forward, Mercury grabbed his father's wrist.

He kicked Marcus in the knee, causing him to yell out in pain and release the knife. Mercury picked it up and walked toward Marcus, who was doubled over on the ground.

"On your knees. Now." Mercury demanded, his voice filled with unwavering conviction and hatred. His words came out like bone-chilling icy blades. When Marcus ignored him, Mercury kicked him in the ribs. "Get up. Now," he demanded.

Finally, Marcus got up and kneeled in front of Mercury. A sharp, stabbing pain shot through his right knee, where Mercury had given him a hard kick.

He looked into his son's grey eyes. They were cold, showing virtually no emotion." I'm sorry," Marcus said.

Mercury reacted by slashing him across the face. The knife left a large, jagged cut across the man's face. Blood poured down, leaving a metallic taste in his mouth.

"All you've ever done is cause me pain!" Mercury yelled, slashing Marcus across the face again, in the opposite direction. It left a jagged wound going from his left ear all the way down to the bottom of his jaw. He now had an 'X' shape on his face and blood gushed out of the wounds.

"For my entire life, all you did was beat me!" Mercury cut his father's left hand. "Abuse me!" he cut Marcus' right hand. "And done nothing but bring me misery, pain and sorrow!" he slashed his father across the chest.

"And now you want me to forgive you, just like that? After all you've done to me?" he looked into his father's eyes with a cold, hate-filled glare.

"Merc-" Marcus was cut off when he felt a sharp pain across his throat. Blood poured from it, and he choked on his own blood. He collapsed, covered by crimson liquid, shimmering in the light if the shattered moon.

Mercury fell to his knees, overcome by pain.

 ** _End of Chapter One_**

Hey there!

So, this is one of the most graphic things I've ever written before, but I really hope you all enjoyed it. I will be updating as often as I can!

I don't really have much to say, so I'm just going to end off with a big thank you for all of the support and love that you all have been showing me!

Be sure to follow me on Instagram @yangxiaolong17, and DM me!

Thank you all so much. I hope you enjoyed it! Be sure to follow and leave a like and review please. I love reading your reviews!


	2. The Dragon

**Salutations!**

I'm sorry if I don't update much. Exams are getting close and school is driving me insane and life is crazy.

I hope you all are doing well and that you enjoy this story!

 ** _Chapter Two: The Dragon_**

It was a cold winter day. The snow outside was like an icy blanket covering the land of Patch. However, nothing was really as peaceful as it seemed for a girl that lived in the area.

Yang Xiao Long was lying in her bed, looking out the window. It had been a week since the tragedy of the Fall of Beacon. While it was traumatic for all witnesses as well as their families and friends, Yang had gotten some of the worst of that night.

The night kept playing back in her head. Her friend, Blake Belladonna, had gone after an Alpha Beowolf that had been released by some members of the White Fang, a prominent Faunus equality organization in Remnant. Yang had gone to search for her.

While running around piles of debris, some of which was burning, many Grimm, and killing White Fang members that would attack on sight, she found Blake.

The sight was one Yang has never wanted to see. What remained of the building was in ruins. Among the remains of the building, she saw her friend lying on the ground, curled up, her arms covering her abdomen. She saw blood.

Next to Blake was a man with red hair. He had a white mask with red markings on it, resembling that of a Grimm's. He was wearing a black suit with a white pattern going over his left shoulder, and onto his back where it spread across his shoulder blades. In the center of the pattern on his back was a red rose emblem.

He had a long black sheath on his side strapped to his belt. He pulled out a long red katana sword.

Yang snapped after realizing what had happened to Blake. She slammed her fists together and her eyes turned red as her hair went up in flames. She screamed angrily.

She ran to the man and attempted to land a hard punch on him. However, she failed. Her right arm was gone.

Yang sighed as she looked at the gauntlet next to her bed. The world had been turned upside down for her. She decided to get up to go and get a glass of water. As she got up, Taiyang bolted into her bedroom with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Yang!" he exclaimed. He had a shocked expression with a hint of sadness on his face. He held up the paper, showing that the paper was in fact a hastily written note.

"Dad? What is it?" Yang asked, surprised by her father's sudden panic. He handed her the note. She read it, and when she finished, dropped the letter because of the shock.

Her dad hugged her gently. She wrapped her arm around his neck. Both were shocked by what they had read on the note. It had turned out that Ruby Rose, Yang's younger half-sister, had left to go to Haven, a kingdom extremely far away from Patch.

What shocked everyone the most, though, was that Ruby had not given everybody proper goodbyes.

Later that night, Yang had decided to go to bed early. She got changed into an orange tank top and long brown cargo pants. She laid down on her back and went to sleep.

 _Yang was standing in an eerily familiar place. The sight of burning debris and ruined buildings sent her into shock. She heard bone-chilling screams all around her._

 _The environment brought her back to the place where she had nearly been killed by the man in the suit whom Yang had tried to save Blake from._

 _However, she was alone. She looked around. She was about to walk away, when she heard a sound that sent a chill up her spine. She turned, looked behind her, and froze._

 _There he was, casually walking toward her as if he were walking up to a friend to greet them. Adam Taurus._

 _The red lines of his mask glowed red, as did the brighter red parts of his hair, and the red emblem on the back of his blazer._

 _Yang attempted to punch him, and heard a familiar click. Ember Celica, her gauntlet. She looked down and realized that she had both arms again. She started shooting at Adam, but the bullets went right through him, as if he were a ghost or a hologram._

 _She closed her eyes and shot again, only to look down and see that her right arm was gone again and that her gauntlet was missing too._

 _Her eyes shrunk from fear. She looked up again, and he was right in front of her. He smirked and pulled his katana out from the sheath slightly, the red blade glowing and then-_

Yang woke up with a gasp. She sighed. "Dammit," she said to herself. She sat up on the edge of her bed. Ever since she lost her arm, Yang had been having nightmares of that experience.

She wished she could just return to normal life, but she knew that she couldn't.

 ** _End of Chapter Two_**

Hey!

Alright, so that was chapter two! I hope y'all enjoyed it! In the next chapter, I'm gonna write a little more about Yang and Mercury, and then at chapter three, they will meet each other.

Once again, so sorry for not doing much. Life's been crazy and stressful, and I dealt with a lot of sadness and frustration. But I want you all to know that I am okay and have decided to accept reality and just keep moving forward.

Be sure to favorite and review! It means a lot to me.

I love each and every one of you!


End file.
